


Burn away your pain with mine

by iridescent_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AVOID IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, Established Relationship, M/M, OK SO THE WARNINGS ARE A BIT MUCH, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro is a good brother, THERE IS DEATH BUT IT WORKS OUT IN THE END, THERE IS V MINOR MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE AND BULLET HOLES, are a thing, healing abilites, idfk how to tag so lets go, ok so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Lance is hit by a sentry. Keith is torn up about it. Things happen. People find out about something.Started at about midnight 2 months ago and finished last nightIt's sad I knowI'm not really sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some angsty stuff that was based on a comic that I saw a while ago
> 
> (if you know the one, comment the creator so I can credit them, please)

“LANCE!” Keith's screams echoed through the castle, startling the rest of the team. He sprinted over to the usually vibrant boy who now lay on the ground, chest still. His eyes were closed and his face was strangely relaxed, uncharacteristic of Lance, who was normally bouncing with energy. “W-we need to get him into the healing pods! Coran, they can help him, right?” Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping off of his chin and falling to rest on the beautiful boy’s chest, the water stilling and sending an icy shock through Keith's veins, no signs of breath showing from the Cuban boy who now lay on the unforgiving floor. He jerked upwards when he felt Shiro’s arm land on his shoulder. 

 

“I'm sorry, Keith. We were as fast as possible but we couldn't- we couldn’t save him.” Tears ran down his face as well. “We're all sorry.” He gestured to the rest of the team, all of whom were holding each other and shaking. “We’ll find something.”

 

“No. No no no no NO!” Keith's screaming had bypassed frantic and was verging on guttural, animalistic sounds, going from human to a primal growl in a matter of seconds. He ripped his hands through his hair, rocking back and forth. “Lance. Lance. Lance! You promised! You promised that we’d get back home and you could see your family again and we could be happy! You’re stronger than this! You were supposed to go out with a bang fighting the worst of the worst! You aren't allowed to die from one stupid fucking sentry! You're Lance fucking McClain! You,” his voice broke. “You promised.”

 

“Keith, breathe. It'll be ok.” Shiro’s voice was calm, too calm. How dare he be calm right now, when the one person who had truly loved Keith was now lying stone cold in front of him, surely dead. 

 

“It won't be ok Shiro! He loved me and I loved him and nobody else ever will and he promised that he'd never leave!” Keith began to bring his fist down on Lance’s armor, doing no real damage to him, but more so to his hand. “Lance,” _punch_ , “you,” _punch_ , “PROMISED!” _Punch_ _punch_ _punch_. His fists rained down on his chest, making hollow noises. Keith kept sobbing and muttering that _he promised to never leave_. He didn't even notice why the rest of the crew had gone silent. All he felt was this never ending heat flowing through his body and out of his hands, his lifeforce draining into the ashen-faced body in front of him. That’s all Lance was now. A body. A casualty of the war, just another loss. It might be a more significant loss, but hundreds of thousands had died fighting the galra. Lance wasn’t special.

 

But Lance was special. He was a paladin of Voltron, a friend, a part of a family, a lover, and a fighter. It wasn’t fair. He had taken a bullet for Keith, protecting him while sacrificing himself. Lance shouldn’t have died. Keith should have taken that bullet. He should be lying on the floor, singed hole burrowing into his heart. It was all Keith’s fault.

 

He opened his eyes, daring to look at the  _ dead _ boy in front of him, but what he saw rendered him speechless. Liquid fire pooled in his hands, bursting out over Lance’s body where his fists had made contact and wrapping in coils around the rest of him. It sank into his skin, bringing back the familiar blush that dusted his cheeks, and brought his skin back from stone cold to the normal olive that could only be called Lance. Keith watched in fascination as the fire flowed and found its way to the gunshot wound on his side, flooding in and rebuilding the flesh, knitting tendons together and re-sewing skin. Lance became more Lancelike and less deathlike, but that didn't stop Keith from crying more. He hadn't noticed yet, only thinking that it was Lance’s life force draining out of him. 

 

“Keith? Why are you crying? What happened?” Lance’s voice rang clear as a bell, startling Keith and prompting him to cry more, hugging the Cuban boy to his chest as if he'd never let go, a death grip holding Lance’s head to his chest, feeling the steady pulse and intake of breath, confirmation that Lance was  _ alive _ .

 

“Oh. Keith, I'm sorry. I know we promised. How did you do it? I was dead for about a minute.” Lance gathered the strength to push himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Keith. 

 

“Well, Lance, it’s quite fascinating. You see, Keith has an amazingly strong bond with his lion, like Shiro. Because of that bond, he can siphon energy from Red into himself, rendering him capable of these feats, such as bringing a person back from the very brink of death. This has only happened once before between paladins, and from what we can tell, there must be a strong emotional bond between the two parties,” Allura quipped, eyes shining with happy unshed tears. Of course, she was becoming a scientist at this point. “So, Keith, Lance, is there anything you'd like to tell us?” She tilted her head and waited a long time before Keith spoke. 

 

Well, rather, before Keith acted. After a moment’s hesitation, he tilted his head up and fit his lips together with Lance’s. It was a chaste kiss, but Pidge still gasped, and Hunk grumbled as he felt around in his pockets, pulling out a bill and placing it in their hand, a smug smile on their face.

 

“Yeah, um, Lance and I are dating. We have been for about a month now, so any bets you had should be done with now.” Keith looked around, gauging the reactions, pointedly ignoring Pidge’s ‘have you done it yet?’ muffled by Hunk’s hand. The rest seemed positive. “Also, Allura?”

 

“Yes, Keith?”

 

“So with this energy stuff, is it just healing or can I manipulate it into combat uses? I want to be able to use my abilities to their full potential.” Nervousness was bleeding into his tone. 

 

“Of course! With a little time in the training room, anything is possible with those abilities.”

 

“O-ok.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him up. “You ok? You should probably go into the healing pods, just in case.”

 

“Yeah, I will. After that, I need food and sleep. Being dead is  _ exhausting _ !” Lance walked over to one of the healing pods, helped by Keith, and stood in the center. The doors closed around him, putting him in stasis and starting the cryogenic freezing process that would help heal any wounds that Keith couldn’t. He was unusually chipper for someone who had just died, for god’s sake.

 

Keith waited and waited by the pod for about an hour before the door opened and faded away. Lance collapsed into his arms, blearily blinking his eyes open and smiling up at Keith. He looked so young and beautiful, and in Keith’s mind, there was nobody he’d rather be with in the universe.

 

“Hey, babe?” Keith’s voice was shaky and unsure.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-i love you.” Keith had never said those three words before. Lance had said them condescendingly before they started dating, but hadn’t afterward. Lance’s silence didn’t help. “Sorry. I-i didn’t-”

 

“Keith.” He didn’t even realize that he had stopped breathing. Lance was looking at him with those beautiful eyes. “Did you ever realize all the times I’ve meant that? Anyway, I love you too,  _ hermoso _ .”

 

\---

 

On the control deck, the rest of the team watched the screens with delight. Pidge was constantly squealing over how they didn’t figure it out sooner. Hunk and Shiro were debating the logistics of soundproofing the rooms, and Coran and Allura were just generally confused over the displays of the affection, as Alteans had different ways of expressing love. Eventually, Shiro went over the intercom that connected to the room and yelled at them to go back to their rooms if they wanted time together. Lance and Keith, faces flushed, quickly exited. Nobody wanted to know where they had gone and what they had done, but judging by the redness of their faces when Pidge made too many innuendos, nobody should know.

 

Keith’s healing powers came in handy. They only worked when a member of the team who was important to him got seriously hurt, but he became the team’s emergency medic.

 

Honestly, life was pretty good on the castleship. Nobody was trying to kill anybody, and since Lotor was nowhere in sight, the team started diplomatic missions.

 

Keith and Lance, of course, didn’t care (as much) about those missions and spent a lot of time in Keith’s room. Thank god they had made sure the walls were soundproofed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this while in a mental rut because writing is how I cope and I had just seen the comic so yeah
> 
> That's how this started
> 
> I apologize for hurting you in advance
> 
> On that note, check out my tumblr @spacecatkeith
> 
> Comments and kudos do what coffee can't 
> 
> (keep me up until three am writing)
> 
> <3


End file.
